1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a beautiful and quality key pad to be used for portable phone, portable information terminal, remote control for various home electric apparatuses, card remote control or various keyboards.
2. Related Art
Silicon rubber or the like has been conventionally used as a member for a conventional key pad, because of their excellent low temperature resistance, heat resistance, weather resistance, precise formability and electric insulation. As a key top, soft rubber has been used for disposing graphics composed of character, number, symbol or picture on its surface or light masking portion has been arranged to dispose graphics formed by cutting out a character, number, symbol or picture.
However, as silicone base coating has been used, in every case, as material of graphics to be formed on theses surfaces, they are worn or broken by finger pressure or friction with clothing resulting in the deterioration of visual recognition or appearance.
Therefore, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Shouwa 48-15161, Japanese Patent Publication Heisei 7-095411 or Japanese Patent 2627692 have proposed a method wherein a key top part is formed separately with rigid resin for printing its surface or back or elsewhere and then integrated by engaging with a silicone key pad or adhering with adhesive or both faces adhesive tape or the like.